Todo menos frío
by LuciaySol
Summary: Las chicas hacen una pijamada pero en medio de esta Haruna se escapa y por ciertas circunstancias se esconde con Fubuki. ¿Tendrá Haruna el valor suficiente para declararse o tendrán que ayudarla más de lo normal? ¿Por qué estando en Hokaido Kazemaru es el único que nota el frio?


—**¡Hola! soy Sol. Este fanfic es muy dulce (Bueno tal vez no pero se me cayó azúcar en el cuadernillo mientras lo escribía).**

**Quiero decir que cuando escribí esto después de la parte de Kazemaru me olvide el final…lo pase mal por eso…¡Como sea!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5 (si me perteneciera haría aún más obvio que Aki sale con Ichinose así Lucía deja de decir que no es canon)**

Al fin había llegado el día, las tan esperadas vacaciones en Hokaido. Las chicas estuvieron planeando su pijamada durante 2 semanas e invitaron a Konko, Shinobu y Maquia.

—¡Bien! Ah empezado esta pijamada oficialmente —Anunció Rika levantándose del círculo de almohadas formado

—Fueron muy amables en darnos una habitación tan grande—Comentó Aki

—¿Qué haremos primero? —Preguntó la chica con lentes rojos—¿Peinarnos, jugar?...

—Ha-ru-na, no trajimos a tantas chicas para eso—Dijo la peli celeste.

Haruna parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de contestar

— ¿Entonces?...

—Las chicas tienen hermosas historias de amor que contar~.

Algunas chicas se ruborizaron, otras se emocionaron y se acercaron más al círculo

—Pero no todas estamos enamoradas Rika…—Dijo Touko sacando palomitas

—Hum…Pero a ti te interesa Tsunami ¿Cierto?

Todas miraron a la chica del gorro asombradas y esta se atragantó, Rika la ignoró y fijó su vista a Shinobu

—Dime… ¿Te gusta Fudou?

La peli rosa y Fuyuka se ruborizaron mientras las demás esperaban

—M-me gusta un poco…pero creo que a él le interesa alguien más…-Murmuró

—Entonces la que tiene competencia aquí es…

— ¡Rika!—Gritó la peli lila de repente—am…Rika…tengo una pregunta para usted

— ¿Para mí?

—A usted… ¿Le sigue gustando Ichinose?

Cuando terminó de decir esto la habitación se llenó de murmullos hasta que la chica con cabellos de ventiladores gritó "¡Maquia quiere saber!"

La chica de piel color chocolate suspiró y se sentó pensando en lo que iba a decir mientras los murmullos paraban

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Comenzó diciendo Rika

—Desde cierto tiempo usted ya no se apega tanto a él como antes y mira su celular a menudo…—Contestó tímidamente

—Ya veo…—Dijo y agregó un suspiro—La verdad es que…estoy teniendo una relación a distancia con Edgar…

— ¡¿EHHH?!—Gritaron todas al unísono

— ¿Edgar? Es el chico ingles ¿Verdad? ¡Maquia lo vio por la tele!

*TOC* *TOC*

Se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Puedo pasar?—Grito medio bajo Kazemaru desde el otro lado de la puerta

—Esta es una pijamada de chicas, tonto—Contestó Touko con la boca llena

—Es qué…Los chicos…se volvieron locos y no quiero quedarme afuera toda la noche…hace frio… ¿Puedo?

Konko se levantó y le abrió

— ¿Cómo qué locos?

—Comenzaron una pelea de almohadas pero de repente uno tomó un balón de fútbol y se lo tiró a Someoka entonces todos empezaron a tirarse balones hasta que entró Fubuki y todos empezaron con lo que llamaron "La casería del conejo blanco"

— ¿En qué momento te retiraste?

—Cuando Fubuki me pedía ayuda sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba

— ¿Y no lo ayudaste?

—Vine en parte a pedir ayuda

Rika se levantó apartando a Konko

—Tendrás que reducir tu dignidad…—La peli celeste miró hacia atrás viendo que las demás la apoyaban con miradas cómplices

— ¿Qué van ah hacerme?

Konko y Aki lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sentaron en una cama

—Cierra los ojos Kazemaru, esto será largo…—Dijo la peli celeste tomando maquillaje mientras que las demás tomaban peine, accesorios y una tomó unos tapones para oídos que le puso al chico

—¿En qué estábamos?—Preguntó Shinobu asegurándose de que Kazemaru no escuchara

Rika sonrió ante su comentario mientras dejaba de cepillar el pelo celeste del chico

—La siguiente en mi lista es… ¡Konko!

La mencionada miró hacia abajo avergonzada

—Entonces… ¿Te gusta alguien?

— ¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién?

—Fubuki…por ejemplo

Todas se acercaron más para escuchar mejor, de hecho, Konko también se sorprendió un poco

—Je je je~, a mi no me gusta Fubuki…es como mi hermano mayor

Algunas suspiraron decepcionadas

—Entonces…Te gusta el chico que parece chica…Rebun Sorano ¿Verdad?

La chica del sombrero raro asintió ruborizada y todas sonrieron, incluso el chico de cabellos largos pero nadie lo noto

—Haruna…creo que sabes que es tú turno

— ¿El mío? P-pero aún no le has preguntado a Natsumi o a Aki…

— ¿Acaso no quieres contarnos?

—N-no es eso—Contestó mirando a Konko

— ¡Maquia ah terminado!

Todas voltearon hacia la chica que hablaba, ella le entrego un espejo a Kazemaru el cual lo tomo aterrorizándose al ver su pelo suelto con el flequillo sostenido con un broche rosa. Sobre su cabeza habían colocado una corona dorada y además habían pintado sus labios con rosa claro. El chico podría haberse puesto a llorar en ese momento pero no lo hizo.

—Sigue teniendo los tapones—Comento Aki mientras tomaba fotos con el celular

Pero Haruna no estaba allí, se había "ido al baño"

—Debe haber un escondite por ¡Ah!—Haruna se cayó hacia atrás

— ¡Ah! Otonashi…—Dijo una voz familiar

— ¡Fubuki! No tengo tiempo para hablar ¡Tengo que esconderme!—Se apresuró a decir para esquivarlo y seguir adelante pero el albino había tomado su brazo

— ¡Escondámonos juntos!—Sonaba como si tuviera miedo de lo que estaba pasando

Ella asintió y terminaron pidiéndole a Fudou quedarse en su cuarto por un rato (por su típica personalidad nadie lo invitó a la pijamada).

—Mh… ¿Acaso los tortolos están huyendo?—Dijo el semi calvo con asentó burlón

—Fudou, déjanos pasar… será por poco tiempo ¿Si?-Contestó la peli azul

—Tch…—El chico los dejó pasar y salió de la puerta.

Ambos se sentaron detrás de la puerta para escuchar si alguien se acercaba

—Y ¿Por qué huías?—Preguntó Haruna a su albino amigo

—Empezaron a jugar a "La cacería del conejo blanco"

Haruna se rió un poco intentando no levantar la voz cuando oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta y empezaron a presar atención para poder escuchar.

— ¡Ichinose! ¿No has visto a Haruna?—Se escucho la voz de Aki, como el chico no respondió supusieron que había negado con la cabeza

— ¿Tú no has visto al conejo blanco/Fubuki?

La chica rió antes de contestar

—No…pero me eh decidido

— ¿Decidido?—Le susurro Shirou a su compañera de escape

—Shhh…déjame escuchar—La peli azul entre abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y qué paso con Rika?—Preguntó el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Esto se pone interesante ¡Imagina las portadas! "El mago del campo y la jefa de las managers del Raimon ¡¿Juntos?!" o tal vez "Aquí hay más que amistas ¡La relación entre Kino Aki y su mejor amigo de Estados Unidos (No es Domon)"—Murmuró la de lentes

—Otonashi, no me dejas escuchar—Se quejó el delantero/defensa

—"Fubuki Shirou, el delantero de Hakuren ¡Ha resultado ser un chismoso! Comentarios en la página 9"—Bromeó

— ¿Escuchaste algo?—La chica otoño comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones

— ¡Rayos!—El albino le tapó la boca a Haruna y cerró la puerta alarmado.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que estuvieron seguros de que nadie estaba en el pasillo.

—Ah…por poco—Suspiró Shirou

—Lo siento… ¡Pero estas cosas me emocionan! Aún si ya tenía mis sospechas…

—Esos dos ¿Están saliendo? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

—Fubuki, se ve qué no sabes nada…Aki estaba preocupada por Rika ¡Es lo que pasa cuando tienes rivales!

—Rivales ¿Eh?...Suena complicado

—De hecho, la chica que llegue a quererte lo tendrá complicado ¿No crees?

— ¿Qué?

La chica lo miró y luego fijó la vista a sus pies.

—Creo que se cansaron de buscar…

Haruna se levantó pero el chico agarro su muñeca.

—Hace poco pasaron 2 personas, no se cansarán de buscar tan rápido.

Ella asintió y se volvió a sentar. Después de unas horas la peli azul estaba dormida y Fubuki escuchó pasos, entre abrió la puerta y vio a Rika y Touko

— ¿Dónde están esos 2?—Preguntó la chica de piel color chocolate

— ¿Crees qué se escondieron juntos?

—Obviamente

La chica de lentes entre abrió los ojos y se acercó al albino para ver que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué haremos con Kazemaru? Estuvo escuchando todo…—Dijo Touko apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—Lo he amenazado con subir sus fotos a internet si contaba algo, además, Shinobu sabe usar Photoshop y puede "modificarlas un poco"

— ¡¿Kazemaru estaba escuchando?!—Haruna se notaba enfadada pero el chico no dijo nada

—Ahora si vamos a que Haruna escapo…

—No nos quiso contar nada…

—No la entiendo…yo ya me di cuenta quien le gusta

La peli azul empujó a Fubuki y salió de la habitación

— ¡Haruna!—Gritó Touko corriendo hacia la mencionada—¡Espera!

— ¡Atrápame si puedes!—Ella corrió por el pasillo con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Otonashi!—Fubuki salió de la puerta dejando que Rika lo vea

— ¡¿Fubuki?! ¿Estabas con Haruna?

—Hola…Rika…

La peli celeste siguió su camino detrás de Touko murmurando "interesante".

Al otro día 3 de 4 managers iban a la cocina mientras Fuyuka iba a comprar unas cosas (Para que el hospedaje costara menos ellas cocinarían). Ya se habían instalado cuando Rika se asomó por la puerta

— ¿Cómo van?

—Bien—Respondió Natsumi con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la sal

— ¡Ah! Natsumi deja que yo haga eso—La chica de lentes le quitó la sal y echo un puñado a la olla—Por cierto…pareces muy feliz…

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que esté feliz?

—No, pero…

—Has estado hablando mucho con Endo ¿Cierto?—Intervino Rika

La pelirroja se ruborizó y apartó la mirada

— ¡¿EH?! ¿De qué han estado hablando?—Preguntó la jefa de las managers emocionada—Cuenta, cuenta

—Las cotillas tienen oídos~—Agregó Haruna contenta

—N-no es nada que les interese

—Vamos~, apuesto a que ya están saliendo—Dijo la de piel chocolate

— ¡Imagina las portadas…

— ¡No empieces Haruna!—Gritó Natsumi conteniendo la risa roja cual tomate

Las cuatro se rieron por unos segundos hasta que pudieron parar

— ¿Y tú Aki?—Prosiguió Rika con cara más seria

— ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Como…te va con Ichinose?—Las otras dos miraron a Aki sorprendidas mientras que ella estaba roja y con la mirada en blanco—Ya están saliendo ¿Cierto?

—Sí, estamos bien…

—Excelente, Edgui y yo también estamos bien~—Dijo la peli celeste más contenta acercándose a Haruna—En cuanto a ti Haruna…—Todas voltearon para seguir con la comida— ¿Qué pasa con Fubuki?

Las 3 voltearon (2 asombradas) y la peli azul sentía que se le acababa el mundo

-N-no es lo que creen

— ¡Nuestra pequeña Haruna tiene novio!—Gritó Aki emocionada con una cuchara en la mano

—No es eso…

—Crecen tan rápido…—Comentó Natsumi fingiendo que se secaba lágrimas

— ¡Fubuki no es mi novio!

—Pero si se ven tan bien juntos~—Bromeó la mejor amiga de Touko—Tienes que confesar tus sentimientos Haruna~

—Pe-pero no quiero

—Vamos, todas aquí se han confesado…

Mientras Rika decía eso la peli lila apareció con 2 bolsas en los brazos

—Hola, he vuelto~

—Es una lástima Rika…casi me convences pero ya no son "todas aquí"

— ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó la recién llegada

— ¡Por favor! ¡Fuyuka sale con Fudou en secreto!—Dijo irritada la chica de Osaka.

Fuyuka dejó caer las bolsas completamente sonrojada y la peli azul miró a ,a chismosa enojada

— ¡¿Por qué rayos sabes todo?!—Gritó antes de salir corriendo

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Está huyendo—Comentó Aki

—No te preocupes, vine preparada

Rika alzó la mano resultando ser que tenía un megáfono, encontró la palanquita y lo encendió

"¡Fubuki Shirou, Otonashi te busca! Dice que tiene algo que discutir contigo"

— ¡Riii-kaaa!—Gruñó la chica de lentes alejándose de las escaleras

— ¡Otonashi! ¿Qué querías decirme?—Preguntó el albino detenieno su caminata frente a ella.

—Nada realmente, créeme…

"¡Otonashi, di la verdad! ¡Tenemos gente infiltrada!"Se escuchó por el megáfono. Haruna se sonrojo, tenía ganas de que la tragara la tierra

—Es que…creo que eres una buena persona ¡Gracias por esconderte conmigo! Je, je, je…

Fubuki se rió

—Otonashi ¿Sabes cómo llegué frente a ti? No lo notaste ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eh?

—En cuanto ese megáfono empezó a sonar Maquia y Konko me empujaron hacia aquí, les pregunte qué pasaba y Konko dijo "se te van a confesar"…—Fubuki miró hacia atrás saludando a las chicas que lo habían empujado, luego volvió a mirar a la peli azul a la cual se le estaba saliendo el alma—Así que ¿Quieres…—El chico se sonrojo y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con la mano—…ser mi novia?

La cara de la chica se le iluminó y lo abrazo

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Tal vez~—Contestó Haruna feliz

—Haruna…

— ¿Si?

— ¡Imagina las portadas!...

La chica soltó una pequeña risa y lo miró a los ojos

—Esto es malo Fubuki~

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

— ¡Recién empezamos y ya estas cediendo ante mis influencias.

FIN

**¡Gracias por leer! Ahora contestaré algunas preguntas que ah hecho mi hermana**

**1-¿Por qué todos salen con todas es secreto?**

**Porque yo lo decidí así**

**2-¿PERO POR QUÉ TODOS SALEN CON TODAS EN SECRETO?**

**YA TE LO DIJE**

**3-¿Rika no los llamaba cariñin o algo así?**

**Sería aburrido si llamara a todos igual…**

**4-¿EDGUI?**

**Me pareció gracioso…**

**.**

**Bien, eso es todo**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
